


New Hero

by raspo_berry (razzoberry)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Content Does Not Reflect Author, Crack That I Tried To Take Seriously, Creating so many new tags with this awful fic, Cursed content, Gorilla Cock, Harm to Animals, I'm treating Hammond like a human as much as possible to keep myself from going insane, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Switching Positions, WHY is that a legit tag, YALL NASTY, beastiality, in my opinion at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzoberry/pseuds/raspo_berry
Summary: this is fucking cursed.baptiste and hammond do the fuck and i wish i didn't write this.





	New Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, about 10:30-ish. Seth invited me to an XBOX party after we had been playing Overwatch with our other friend. He says he has another fanfiction request for me. i'm cool with that, I enjoy writing requests. He says "Baptiste...with...Hammond." I cringed away into the darkest pits of hell, and begrudgingly, wrote the fic.
> 
> Unbeta'd. We die like men. Though, this is not a death even the bravest of men deserve.

Baptiste was a new recruit. A cute, fresh face that was appreciated among the support class. He was dedicated to his work, which did bring him under some...stress. And the poor man had urges, like any other human did. It was interesting, really, seeing the way he would shy away from working with a few of the tanks, though he got the most worked up around Hammond.

The hamster would roll around, chattering while the robotic voice inside of his ball would translate, and Baptiste could feel shameful arousal pumping through his veins. God, that was hot.

When Baptiste finally managed to confront the hamster about his desires, Hammond couldn't have been happier to comply.

It wasn't quick by any means, Baptiste was all for treating the small mammal right, with teasing touches and sweet murmurs in one of the many languages he knew. If Wrecking Ball could've blushed, his face would have been aflame for sure.

The younger of the two was Hammond by a decade or so, but that didn't stop him from treating Baptiste like he was a delicate young boy who was made of glass.

Soon, two writhing bodies of contrasting sizes were crowded on top of Hammond's 'mech', and after some heavy petting from both sides, the hamster finally decided who would be on the bottom. The robotic arm-guns of Hammonds 'mech' pinned Baptiste's arms to the surface of the ball, and Hammond spared him no mercy, shoving his gorilla cock home into the tight heat of the man's ass. It was cute, Hammond supposed, the way Baptiste writhed and struggled from the discomfort. The hamster stroked his deflating cock with his tiny, clawed paws until he was standing erect once again.

And then, the thrusting started.

Wrecking Ball was quite good at wrecking, Baptiste had found out, with the way his massive dick stretched him wide, every shift and movement pushing hard against his prostate.

Then...it was over.

Hammond could never get anyone to sit on his dick, because he was a hamster, and because of his enormous penis. He couldn't hold for long. And Baptiste, the poor man, was buzzing with pleasure from what was being done to him, and his much smaller dick spurted thick ropes of white, while Hammond painted his insides with cum of a similar color.

The hamster chattered for awhile, while Baptiste got his bearings. The man left as soon as he could walk again, and Hammond tucked his dick away, chattering a farewell to Baptiste, who returned the sentiment with a nod and a smile.

_Yikes._

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope none of the tags i have created are used anywhere else but here. This is some cursed shit. Also-- the only time I'm doing beastiality. Seth cursed me enough, I can't do this again.


End file.
